


The Green Eyed Monster

by Blue_Foxx_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Disney References, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Inspired by Disney, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foxx_99/pseuds/Blue_Foxx_99
Summary: When Kylo Ren is send to kidnap and bring the beautiful creature with magical powers to his master he is determined to complete the task at all costs.What he doesn't expect is to find a green eyed monster, fight to defend the monster and fall in love with him.Another type of Disney love story.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Thirsty For blood

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Shrek and though why do we always have a princess and a price fall in love? Why not a Knight send to retrieve a princess but ends up by mistake with another man that becomes a monster at night and they fall in love?
> 
> Also, is anyone interested in being my beta? I don't have one and as you can see I would need someone to help with grammar mistakes and some advice on plot lines, fluidity etc. Thanks!

November

Up in the high mountain, the wind blew harshly.

Her robe was dancing around her slim figure. She frowned, looking in the distance, where small houses were still sleeping, lost in thoughts, wondering if what they were about to do was a good decision. It was early morning, a cold wind blowing and whistling around, a sleepy sun, offering no heat, was coming up on the sky, slowly. The door to the tower closed with a bang and she turned around quickly to see him coming out with rushed steps, frowning, his grumpy mood unchanged.

"Are you ready?" he asked and swoong his sack over his shoulder. She nodded slowly and started following him down the mountain path.

"Are you sure this is right?" she voiced her concern and cursed herself for doing it. For not discussing this matter with him a few days ago.

It was too late now.

He ignored her question. Of course it was a good decision. The White Tower had nothing else to offer them, no magical power to absorb and control, and Master Luke knew it was best to abandon it. To leave it all behind. They arrived at the temple's entrance, a few paths down, and Luke stopped for a brief moment. Rey thought he was gonna sugest to stay, by his hesitation, but then he turned, lit one of the torches that was hanging at the entrance and threw it inside. She gasped.

"Master Luke!" she said stepping forward, catching his arm 'what are you doing?' she tried to stop him but the temple's entrance caught fire quickly.

"It's all over now." he whispered. "It's all over."

* * *

_May, half a year later_

"The time has come, my faithful apprentice to show me what you are capable of." the ugly creature said in his dull, deep voice. He is pacing the room, up and down, with slow steps, rounding the throne, taking careful steps making sure he won't trip in his old, golden robe.

The young man, kneeling in front of him is breathing heavily but doesn't dare to look up.

"You must go to the mountains where the White Tower is and bring the beautiful creature to me." he said and sat down on his throne. His wrinkled skin looks saggy and yellow, pale. The dark pupils a black, deep hole. He's smirking, knowing that the task might kill his apprentice but he doesn't care.

"Bring me the beautiful creature with the magical powers to me and you will be deemed to be my apprentice. I will finish your training after the task is complete." he dismissed the knight with a wave of his hand.

The figure in black stands up, the black cape hugging his broad shoulders. He turns and ignores the six guards clad in red that guard the throne where Master Snoke stands and leave the throne room in a hurry, deciding to leave the empire at down.  
The six praetorian guards watching him from the slit holes of their red masks.  
The Knight exits the room and comes face to face to his Knights. Six figures clad in black.

"Snoke wants me to go and bring him the creature from Arkanis as soon as possible." he said. They look at each other. The Knight is their master. They were called the Knights of Ren.

"Are we to follow you in this task, Master?" one of the knights asks. He shakes his head.

"No. It's a task for me alone. I'll return as soon as I can." he said and left, heading with rushed steps to the stables to get his horse, a black, pure blood horse with long mane and dark eyes, named Vader.

*.*.*  
The dark fell over the small village as a knitted blanket, darkening the paths.

The people retreated to their cozy homes, where light engulfed the chambers and warmth filled the house.

The village was small. Only a few hundreds of souls left, still living in the cursed place, still daring to live there.  
And there was the monster. Killing their chickens, slaughtering their rabbits, eating their cows. Few leftovers only left for the people to see in the morning.

Everything started not long ago, when one morning, a family from Arkanis woke up to a beautiful sun, it's rays warming the village, and they discovered the slaughtered bodies of five chickens in their den. Blood and intestines everywhere, their neck twisted at a bad angle, eyes popping out of their sockets, feathers bloodied and muddied, wings ripped from their bodies. The old lady scream at the sight, called it the devil, called it the curse, but in the end, no one knew what it was.

Until a few weeks later.  
At first, they thought it was a curse after the two people living in the White Tower at the top of the hill have left. They had magical powers so the villagers felt protected by their magic. Master Luke and his apprentice. The people from the village felt cursed after their quick departure. They were afraid of what could happen to them but they were even more afraid to leave the village behind.  
Then the monster started slaughtering their animals.

One night, after a few weeks of killings, a few of the bravest men of the village set to keep an eye during the night and see what's happening.

What they saw was more than what they expected.

The creature was covered in red fur, thick and long, with green eyes and long claws. It was too fast and cunning to catch it. One of the men got seriously injured that night when they tried to kill it.

They don't know what it is, it was too dark to see what type of creature is, but one thing was sure. The monster had claws and it didn't step back from killing even men.

So the villagers were terrified of the Green Eyed Monster.

***  
The tavern was poorly lit and smelly.

Sweat odour and spilled alcohol smell hung in the air. Hairy, fat men were sat on different old chairs, gathered in groups around dirty old beer barrels pretending to be tables. They were laughing loudly, chatting about their boring old lifes in the small village. The barman was polishing a glass with a dirty, wine stained cloth behind the wooden counter, his toothy smile missing a front tooth making him look like a pig.

The chatter stopped when the brave Knight entered and everyone's eyes moved and landed on him. He was tall, broad shoulders, deep eyes, long hair looking wild framing his face, and an old scar split his right eye in two running all the way down to his neck, hiding behind his clothes. He stepped in slowly, his heavy black boots making a loud thumping noise on the bare wooden floor. He looked around and nodded slowly at the village folks, the chatter resuming a moment later. But the barman was still shocked in his tracks.  
Kylo Ren approached the counter and locked eyes with the fat barman. His dirty apron having some old food stains on it as well as wine ones.

"A glass of your best wine." Kylo said.

"Please." he added and the barman wasn't sure if he was mocking him or not. Kylo sat down on one of the round stools.

"Right away." the barman said and less than a moment after he poured a full glass of wine and placed it in front of Kylo. The Knight took a sip and nodded appreciative.

"So..." the barman said after a moment. "What brings you around these areas?" he asked, whipping the counter with his dirty cloth.

"How do you know I'm not from the area?" Kylo asked not wanting to reveal the reason of his visit.

"Because I know almost everyone from this village and the ones surrounding neighbourhood. And I can tell you don't live anywhere near by, just by looking at your clothes. You must have come from far away. From one of the kingdoms. Up north kingdom?" Kylo smirked and took another sip of his wine.

"You are right. I'm coming a long way."

"What brings a Knight like you in these forgotten places?" the barman tried again.

"Some serious business." Kylo replied.

"But why you call them forgoten places?" he said knowing that master Snoke wanted to conquer these places as soon as they catch the creature living the in the White Tower, along with the Jedi Master, so Snoke could absorb their powers and become invincible.  
He's promised Kylo a lot of things but now, far away from the Sith Kingdom, Kylo felt like his powers are increasing, away from Snoke, he felt clear minded, invincible and more secure of himself.

"This village seems a nice paradise. You have mountains surrounding the villages, a lovely waterfall, forests and meadows to let the animals grow and fatten for food, amazing places to develop agriculture."

"I don't think having mountains and a waterfall helps when in need of protection." the barman said. "lately, a monster has taken home in our lovely area." he shook his head saddened. "It kills our cows, slaughter the chickens, eats the ducks and frightens the horses." he shook his head again and picked up a glass to wipe "We struggle in every way." he said. Kylo frowned.

"Have you tried to hunt it? Plenty of men to do it." he did a sign with his head to his back where the men were drinking and chatting at the make up barrel tables. The barman nodded.

"We tried. But the green eyes monster keeps getting away, every time."

"Green Eyes Monster?" Kylo laughed at the name.

"Yeah. It comes out at night. We never spotted it during the days and we don't know where it lives exactly. It's a huge beast." the barman shuddered as a show for Kylo. "With massive teeth, green eyes and red fur." Kylo raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. These people sounded like wimps. He drank the last of his wine and stood up, placed a few coins from his pocket on the counter. The batman's eyes grew wider.

"That's too much." he said but Kylo already left, the door to the tavern closing with a bang behind him.

***  
The White Tower stood high and proud at the top of the mountain. The heat of the day scorching the paint of it. Kylo arrived there and stopped his horse a few paces away, between the thick trees. He got off the horse and tied it by a tree, in the shade, he wipped his sweaty eyebrows then crouched down and looked between the branches.

It was quiet. The tower was round, tall and had two little windows at the top. Kylo looked up. It had black tiles at the top and the windows had light blue frames. It reminded Kylo of a lighthouse.

After a few minutes spend in silence, Kylo decided to simply step in and see who lived there. But once the door to the tower was kicked, a cold gust of air hit him. He looked in. It was a round room, in a corner had a small cooker, a big pot on top of it filled with clear water. The room was dark, dusty and full of old pots, small chairs, broken pieces of wood coming off from furniture, sacks of what it looks like potatoes and root vegetables. But no one seemed to be there. On the left side there was a small opening to a narrow staircase and Kylo ran there, taking two stairs at the time.  
The staircase was long and before he knew it the stairs ended at the top of the tower. One of the top windows was there and gave a little light at the entrance of a room. The door was partially open and Kylo pushed it open slowly, with his boot. It creacked and hit the wall and someone from the bed jumped awake. He had a small frame besides he looked tall, ruffled flaming hair and a torn t-shirt on. He looked frightened, his eyes blown wide and half asleep, his vision blurry. His eyes were incredible green and Kylo was shocked in his tracks. Those were the most beautiful eyes he ever seen.

At first nothing happened. Neither of them moved, but then then man in the bed moved and stood up, in a defensive position, his hands out, palms open, feet shoulder apart.

"Who are you?" he looked annoyed.

"I'm...." Kylo started to say but stopped. "I'm here to take you to my Master. You are to be stripped of power then killed. You won't be able to escape this so better not fight me." Kylo smirked. The other man seemed frightened.

"What?" he asked and took a step back, his heel hitting the small table that was next to the bed. The bowl of water on top of it bobbed around and fell to the floor, breaking in two pieces, spilling the water on the dusty floor. Kylo leaned over the wall next to the door and crossed his arms.

"You. Take you to my Master." he said again.

"Look. I... I think you are looking for someone else." Kylo smirked.

"Really?" he asked and stepped forward.

"Are you not the creature with the magical powers? The apprentice of Master Luke?"

"What? No. I have no powers." he said, opening his arms wide and shook his head. "Who are you anyway?" he asked again but Kylo didn't answer. He stepped forward and extended his arm, his eyes going completely black. The red headed man frowned, feeling something stirring deep inside, like a dull pain draining the life out of him but nothing too painful. He tried to break eye contact but he couldn't. His limbs stopped moving and he noticed he lost control of his body.  
Kylo's eyes went back to their amber colour and he dropped his arm. The red head man fell to his knees, feeling his body become like soft jelly and his head was swimming. Who was this handsome magician and what was he doing to him? He wondered and tried to look up but his vision blurred. All he remember was his deep eyes framed by the black long hair coming closer. He knew he was lifted up in this man's arms and then... Nothingness.


	2. Like pouring water

He woke up being rocked left and right, he was leaning forward and at first he was afraid to open his eyes. He was warm, too warm and he was leaning over someone, his forehead sticky with his hair damp. The sun was warming his back and his hair was stuck to his forehead, sweaty. Then all it came back to him.

The breaking and entry in his tower, the man dressed in black, the weird pain he felt when that man extended his arm and then he blacked out. He straightened quickly and jumped off the horse. The man turned quickly and locked eyes with him. He tried to run but Kylo extended an arm and the red haired man was stuck in his escape. He fell in the soft grass, hitting his head on the ground. He turned and locked eyes with the man in black. If looks could kill, Kylo Ren would be dead now. He couldn't move his arms or legs and he grimaced.

"Let.... T go..." he tried to say but his words seems stuck in his throat. He tried to struggle out of it but could barely move.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kylo asked and got off the horse. The invisible ties to his legs and arms have been removed and the red haired man stood up. He snarled at Kylo.

"Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Hux snarled.

"I've told you. I came to take you to my master. He needs your powers." Kylo replied.

"I don't have any powers!" the red haired man said. Kylo ignored him.

"I'm Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren, I'm Master's Snoke apprentice, king of Sith Kingdom. I've been sent to get you and take you to him." King Snoke has plans for you. Not good ones, not in your favour. But he didn't say it out loud, he thought about it.

"I really think you are making a mistake. I'm no magician. I have no powers." Kylo smirked at this.

"Don't lie. You were in the White Tower. No one without powers can go inside."

"I really have no powers. I.... I'm just an ordinary man." he said. Kylo raised an eyebrow. "I'm just... A simple man." he added and swallowed, his Adam apple bobbing in his throat. Kylo's eyebrow raised even higher.

"That tower is filled with a white Force. If you were to be a simple man, you would have been rejected by the tower. So, hop hop on Vader and let's go." Kylo said and pointed at the horse. "Unless you want some more treatment of my binding 'trick'." he winked and the red headed man rolled his eyes.

"I won't come anywhere. I am not the peroson you are looking for." he crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm not coming." Kylo stepped forward and grabbed the other man's arm pulling him but he jerked and released his arm free.

"Oi! Leave me alone!" he shouted. Kylo got angry and turned to the red head man. Their eyes locked, noses inches away from each other and eyes throwing daggers. Kylo's hand wrapped around Hux's thin upper arm and jerked him towards Vader. Hux tried to break free again but to no luck.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, idiot? Manhandling me, let go of me!" Hux snarled again but Kylo extended an arm again, fingers curled, his eyes going black and Hux was left without breath. His arms flew to this throat where invisible fingers were squeazing the life out of him. He coughed, gurgled and coughed again, trying to grab at the invisible hand around his throat but nothing happened and he couldn't breath! He looked at Kylo, focused on him and tried to plead for breath with his eyes but Kylo didn't let go. He squeazed harder and Hux dropped to his knees.

"Ren..." he managed to say between his broken breaths. And Kylo eased his grip. "Let.... Go...." Hux said again. The pressure was incredibly painful and Hux knew he could easily die from this.  
All that Kylo wanted was for Hux to say please and promise he will go with Kylo. To show Hux his powers. To show Hux that if he wanted he could kill Hux. To show Hux that he's the one who will choose their path.

"Please!" he mumbled and Kylo eased his grip. Hux fell to his four and gasped for breath but Kylo's invisible fingers were still around his neck. Not squeaking but there, as a reminder of what he could do to Hux.

"Hop on the horse and. Let's. Go." Kylo said approaching Hux. He was still on the ground, in the grass, breathing heavily, like a broken doll, thrown by a child. His limbs soft as jelly, his hair covering his eyes. He felt pathetic and weak. Kylo sensed his feelings, sensed how awful this display had affected Hux and how much it upset him but it was too late and Kylo knew he had to show Hux his powers. He had to show Hux what he could do to him if he was against going to Snoke.

"Get up." he said but when Hux didn't move he took a step forward and then stopped. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"Fuck off." Hux mumbled in the grass. "I don't need anything from you!" he snarled and lift himself on his arms. He stood up slowly and looked around. The sun was powerful and he squinted around, covering his face with his palm to make shade. His other hand held softly around his throat. Bruises were surely already forming there. He stepped slowly towards the horse and waited. Kylo smirked, watching him for a few feet away.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Obedience." he said.

"Careful Ren. You don't know who you are messing with." he said and turned his back to Kylo, facing the horse. Kylo's smirk disappeared replaced by a frown. Surely, the powers this creature has are no bigger than his. Snoke wouldn't send him to collect someone who can overpower him, would he? And besides, if this 'creature', like Snoke called him, had stronger powers than Kylo, wouldn't he already showed them?

They were riding the horse for a long time. Hux behind Kylo holding onto his shoulders touching him as little as he could. The horse was fast and he was worried he would fall off so he had to hold onto the other man. Kylo helped him up after their fight in the meadow and besides he was taking Hux fuck knows were, Hux was embarrassed to stay behind him, holding onto him, his knees bumping on Kylo's hips. Everytime he let his mind wonder to that small detail, Hux felt his cheeks heat up. He found this... man quite handsome, strikingly handsome, but that doesn't mean he's less than an asshole. And besides, from what Ren said, he will be taking Hux to his death, isn't it?

When the horse stopped, Hux was pulled from his thoughts harshly and he looked up. Kylo jumped off the horse and extended an arm to help Hux but Hux pushed it away and jumped down. It was almost dark, the sun set a long time ago and now they could barely see where they were going. Hux looked around. It was a lovely clearence at the edge of a forest. A small lake not far from where Kylo was leaving the horse and Hux wondered what was his plan. As if sensing his questions, Kylo looked up.

"We'll sleep here tonight. We can't travel during the night. Too many predators. And at dawn we will carry on. It's a three days journey." he said and stepped away from Vader once the horse was tied to a tree.

Kylo set to collect dry branches and told Hux to collect some heavy, big rocks so they can make a fire and see what they can eat. Without much protest Hux collected rocks and put them in a round circle, making space for the dry wood. Kylo set the fire then stood up. It was completely dark by now, and the chilli air was making Hux shiver. So he stepped closer to the fire and sat on a patch of dry grass.

"I'm going to wash in the lake." Kylo said simply. "Make sure you don't dissappear." he added and left. Hux didn't take his eyes off the fire. He hated this man. Hated how he's trapped here, with him and he had to go to this Snoke to die. He frowned. If he was to run now, would Ren find him? He turned to look at Kylo, where he was taking off his cape and boots, at the edge fo the lake. Hux looked away quickly. He knew Kylo would find him easily.

A splash made Hux jerk and turn, and saw Kylo shaking his head, water splashing off his hair. His chest was broad, pale skin with little hair covered it.

The water dropped of his skin, his abs contracting as Kylo wiped his hands over his face. Hux felt envious of Kylo's broad figure, of his strong muscles. Hux wanted to look away, to peel his eyes off Kylo's body but couldn't. Shame filled him but even then, Hux didn't look away fire gave enough light to see Kylo, but Hux was too interested to look away.

Finally, after Kylo dropped under the water for the last time and stood up, the water reaching his hips, Hux looked away. He was suddenly very warm and very hard.

After a few minutes, Kylo came holding two huge fishes. They didn't struggled in his hands but just looked dead.

"What did you do?" Hux snorted in a low voice but Kylo heard him.

"We need to eat." he said shrugging but Hux moved his gaze back to the fire, ignoring Kylo.

He set the fish to prepare them on the fire and once cooked, he was eating one of them.

Kylo placed the other one in front of Hux but he still ignored him.

"So what, are you not going to eat?" Kylo asked.

Nothing.

"It's a beautiful night." he tried again after a few minutes, to sparkle conversation with Hux.

"Yes it is." Hux rushed to answer. He looked up at the stars and smiled. They sparkled on the deep dark sky. And the moon was coming out, bright, round and ghastly looking. He needs to stay awake. He needs to stay awake.

"Hm, we won't need shelter, it won't rain tonight." Kylo said but Hux didn't answer, he looked up at the sky counting the stars, wondering if he is really going to die in three days like Kylo said. Well, this Snoke will be disappointed. Kylo got the wrong person. All he was...

"Whats your name?" Kylo asked interrupting his thoughts. Hux snorted and looked away. Kylo narrowed his eyes. "You can tell me or..." Kylo paused for a dramatic effect "or I can force you to tell me." He said taking the last bite of his fish.

"Hux." The other man replied quickly, remembering the pain he felt earlier.

"Just Hux?"

"Armitage Hux." He said through gritted teeth. Kylo nodded and wiped his dirty hands on his trousers.

"Well, Armitage, you going to wash? The lake water is nice and warm. I intend to sleep as soon as possible." Kylo said and Hux turned, flashing anger in his green eyes.

"Don't call me Armitage!" he shouted.

"Alright!" Kylo said lifting his arms in defeat. "Hux it is then!" he stopped when he noticed the untouched fish in front of Hux but didn't say anything.

It was obvious Hux was upset and Kylo felt a wave a of guilt wash over him. It was his fault. He was basically taking Hux to be killed.

He turned away from Hux and told himself that's not his problem. Whatever is gonna happen to this beautiful creature won't affect him and shouldn't make him question his master. He sat down on the blanket he placed on the grass, with his back to Hux and stared into the darkness the forest was giving away. An owl hoot somewhere not far from them in a tree but Kylo closed his eyes, revealing in the warmth the fire was giving behind him.

Heavy breathing and growling echoes through the night and birds flew from the trees. Between their trunks, an angry wolf and a red furred creature were eye each other. The creature barred it's teeth at the wolf and took a careful step forward. The wolf growled again but took a step back. The red creature got brave and jumped at the wolf. It squealed and growled but didn't step back from the fight. The creature sank its teeth in the wolf's back and bit hard. The wolf growled, fell on its side and tried to bite the red furred creature back. Missed its neck by an inch. The red creature bit back and bit the side of the woolf. Flesh came off the wolf, ripped apart from the strong body and the red furred creature bit again. The fight got vicious, neither of them stopping or giving up but it was obvious the red furred creature was winning. The wolf had deep bleeding wounds with flesh ripped and its howls soon became a whimpering whine. The red furred creature seemed to be gaining powers as the wolf was loosing the fight and its life. With one last growl the red furred creature sank its teeth in wolf's neck and whipped the neck open. The wolf tried to cry and howl but it fell on the grass and closed its eyes. The red furred creature circled the dead body of the wolf with barred teeth but it knew the fight was over.

A cold wind ruffled the leaves on the trees and Kylo shivered on top of his thin blanket. He was wearing his black t-shirt and his trousers, the cape thrown on a side, forgoten. It was very early morning, the sun wasn't even out yet but Kylo sat up, suddenly very much awake and aware that he was alone in the little clearance at the edge of the forest. Hux was nowhere to be seen and Kylo started to panic. His sensed told him that Hux hasn't left to run away but he wasn't in danger either. Ignoring the shivers cursing through his body and the howling wind he closed his eyes and tried to find Hux with the Force.

He was not far, Kylo could feel him. He was deep asleep, cold but a feeling of peace was spilling in waves from Hux. Kylo frowned. Where could he be? Kylo opened his eyes and squinted in the distance. With the corner of his eye he spotted something in the grass, a few meters away. He turned and with horror he saw a bone, fresh blood on it and flesh ripped apart, revealing the bone under it. It was a leg. Some sort of creature's leg and Kylo looked away feeling nauseated. A ruffle in a bush, behind a tree at the entrance of the forest got Kylo's attention and he narrowed his eyes. A red head appeared from the bush and Kylo recognised it immediately. He ran there and found Hux coming out of his sleep, holding his head in his hands.

"Ugh..." he mumbled and sat up. He was wearing his trousers low on his hips, nothing on the upper body and he had dried blood on his trousers. He had his eyes squeezed closed, his hair ruffled and he seemed to be dizzy, his steps dragged in the cold grass.

"Hux..." Kylo said and the red headed man looked up, still rubbing his eyes with his dirty hands. His eyes were swollen, sleepy and he looked groggy.

"Ren." he said and stepped closer.

"What... What happened here?" Kylo asked and this seemed to bring Hux from his sleepiness. He looked at Kylo suddenly awake and aware of what's happening. The two men regarded each other but didn't say anything. "What happened here?" Kylo said again and frowned.


	3. Second thoughts

The sun was scorching hot and they've been travelling all morning. The bags of blankets and heavy clothes were hanged on the horse's back and Kylo was wearing only his black tight t-shirt, his muscles stretching the fabric around his biceps and his wide chest making it look a few sizes smaller. Hux was tired. So tired! He kept yawning and Kylo tried to ignore it, but Hux could barley keep his eyes open. Since he woke up in the bush that morning he hadn't had a chance to rest or stop moving.

Kylo packed their stuff and rushed Hux to the horse. Hux yawned again and tried his best to keep straight on the horse, behind Kylo. He felt like he hasn't slept all night. Another yawn shook his shoulders. And it was midday, the sun was in full power and it was making Hux very drowsy. Kylo barley said anything to him, just telling Vader to go faster. Hux was feeling dirty and hungry. He needed a wash. And food.

"Can we stop somewhere?" Hux asked. He tried to make is sound like he was angry but it came softer than he wanted.

"We can't." Kylo replied.

"If we do, we'll never get to there in time."

"Ren, I need a drink and a wash." Hux snarled at Kylo.

"I don't care." Kylo shrugged.

Hux's hand were on his shoulders, trying to hold on Kylo as little as possible.

"We will get there when we will get there!" he shouted close to Kylo's ear. "I have other needs right now."

"What shit do you think I give about your needs?"

"Well I don't care about your _Master_ or you for the record. You'll have to get me some food, water and allow me some rest." he snarled at Kylo "or I'll jump off this horse and you'll have to catch me. And belive me.... I'm fast." he said and Kylo frowned. Something was nagging at him when Hux said he's fast.

"Why do you have to be such a demanding little fuck?" Kylo grit his teeth "Can you see a river anywhere so I can get you water?" he asked. Hux was quiet.

The meadow they were crossing was huge, with tall grass and no other trees, bushes, shrubs or water puddles anywhere.

"Can you see anything that could satisfy your needs right now?" Kylo asked again but Hux kept quiet, sulking behind him.

After another couple of hours or maybe more, Hux's head dropped on Kylo's back, and his hands slipped slowly from his shoulders to his waist. All of Kylo's senses stiffened, he became aware of this closeness with another man. His cheeks started burning. He could feel Hux's slowly, heavy breathing and Kylo wondered if he should stop the horse and allow Hux to rest. He wondered again where did Hux go last night? What was Hux's secret but the other man's hands slipped around Kylo's waist tangling his fingers together for support and Hux's chest leaned completely on Kylo's back. The intimacy of the gesture made Kylo realise that this trip back to the castle might change him. Hux's closeness made him realise how much he hated being under Master Snoke's apprenticeship...

And Hux.... Hux was lovely! The memory of Hux's green eyes when he woke up that morning in the bush made Kylo wonder if he's doing the right thing by taking this beautiful creature to be killed.

They reached an entrance to thick woods and at the edge of it, was crossing a deep side river. The water was clear and fast, fishes jumping out of the water in the hot sun. Kylo stirred Vader to a stop before crossing and his hand went to his waist, where Hux's hand were held together for support. He squeazed them to get Hux's attention and wake him up. Hux moaned softly and Kylo stopped in his tracks, cursing himself mentally for getting distracted like this by another man. He squeazed Hux's hands again and called his name. His voice came out strangled and he cleared his throat quickly to mask it. Hux stirred slowly.

"Hmm?" Hux mumbled half asleep.

"Were going to have a short stop here." Kylo said once Hux was fully awake. Hux stood up straighter, removing all body conection he had with Kylo and quickly jumped off the horse. He noticed the river and before Kylo could jump off the horse too and tie it to the tree, Hux headed to the river and took off his blue tshirt. Kylo starred for a minute at Hux's bare back, the way his bones danced under his skin and how pale and smooth that looked, then he turned away, giving Hux the privacy he needed. It was so hot that Kylo thought about going for a wash too, after Hux was done of course, and then leave this place to ride for another couple of hours till sunset.

He walked into the woods and looked around for berries and soon enough, he noticed raspberries and blackberries. He collected a lot in his t-shirt and returned outside the woods, thinking that Hux finished his wash but once outside he saw Hux's bare back still in the river. Water was dripping from his red hair, his small, bony frame splashing water up and down his long arms. He quickly averted his eyes and headed to Vader, waiting. His t-shirt was ruined by the berry juices so he decided to take a plunge after Hux and wash the t-shirt in the river too. He can always wear it wet this afternoon and it will dry on him, the weather was hot anyway.

It was well dark when Kylo seemed to slow Vader down and Hux stood up straighter. The air got chillier but still warm and the stars and moon was out. The full moon was smiling from high above and Kylo was happy that he doesn't have to ride the horse through rain and sleep under rain. Having another clear night was really lucky.

"We should make a fire again and by the first signs of dawn we'll leave again. I expect we will get there in another day and a half." Kylo said and Hux snorted he looked around and raised an eyebrow.

There were apple trees everywhere, and the meadow had a thick long grass. At least it will be softer on the floor. Kylo tied Vader and the horse started eating grass straight away.

"And what do you expect us to eat while here in this meadow?" Hux asked sarcastically.

"Surely not grass like your stupid horse!" he added and crossed his arms. He was hungry and his stomach hurt with just the raspberries he ate earlier that Kylo collected.

"Don't talk like that about my horse!" Kylo snarled at Hux. The thinner man turned his back to Kylo and looked up at the apple tree. The apples were small and were green with red patches.

"I can't believe I have to starve before I die. At least he could feed me before my imminent death." he mummbed and picked up an apple. Kylo started collecting dry branches for the fire. Hux looked at the apple in his hand then took a bite and his mouth curled straight away. He spit the bit out when he heard Kylo laugh.

"You might have to stop being so fussy." Kylo shouted from where he was picking up wood. "Those apples might be the only thing we have to eat."

"Fuck you!" Hux bit back. Kylo laughed again.

"Sorry, princess." he said and the fire he was working on lit up, brightening his features in the darkness that was settling. Hux frowned and looked at him. The apple in his hand was sour but Kylo was right. This might be the only thing they had to eat till tomorrw. That did not stop him from throwing the apple at Kylo which he caught in one hand. They starred at each other, each trying to kill the other with their looks.

They settled around the fire a while later, sitting on fallen tree trunks, both had two apples to eat but Hux was still sulking, breathing heavily in annoyance. He wasn't making eye contact with Kylo and the Knight was in no mood to deal with Hux's shits.

"The apples are quite sour." he said after a while and threw the leftover of his apple far away. He grimaced. "Do you want me to try to catch something?" he asked, wondering what else could they eat. Hux looked at him and snorted.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Kylo shrugged. "I can try to catch a bird?" he suggested and Hux grimaced.

"What makes you think I would eat a bird?" he asked, his mouth twisted in an ugly grimace. Kylo shrugged again and felt bad for suggesting it. He assumed...

"Anything to keep us going?" he suggested. The he looked up at the sky for a few long moments. The stars were bright and the moon was shining, no clouds.

"A squirrel?" he suggested again and Hux laughed shaking his head.

"Look, I'm trying ok?" Kylo almost shouted back. "What else would you like to eat?" Hux didn't answer but his stomach hurt. "We can cook something on this fire. A rabbit?" Kylo looked around in the darkness surrounding them wondring if he would be able to catch one since he couldn't see anything.

"Stop it! It's stupid." Hux replied and looked Kylo dead in the eye.

"Why do you have to be so pompous? And fussy. I'm trying to help." Kylo said getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm not pompous or fussy." Hux shouted and stood up. "This whole situation is ridiculous. You are trying to take me to your... _Master_." he snarled at Kylo. "And this master of yours is going to kill me. How do you expect me to feel right now?" He said. Kylo bit his bottom lip hard. "I'm held prisoner by you. Taken to a dark kingdom besides I'm not the person you are looking for. And all this..." he gestured with his arms wide open to the surroundings "all this is like torture." Kylo looked at him but didn't say anything. "You expect me to be cheerful? And eat well?" Hux sat down and shook his head then bit his lip his voice softening to a bare whisper. "Guess what? I've never been a cheerful person in my life and now that I'm heading to my imminent death is making me feel like shit." he said then looked at the grass on the floor.

"It's you." Kylo said softly. His eyes were puppy wide, his bottom lip puffy. Hux looked up. He could kiss that pouty mouth right now if he wasn't to hate Ren so much!

"It's you that he wants." Kylo said again. "And if I don't take you, he will kill me." Kylo said and looked Hux dead in the eyes. "He will find me even if I run and kill me."

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?" Hux snarled at Kylo. "You are telling me that I will die for you." he raised an eyebrow.

"Snoke and I... have a very deep connection." When Hux didn't say anything he continued. "I can feel his presence in my head. Like a foreign object inside my body. He can talk to me, read my thoughts. Influence them." he said and frowned then Hux shrugged.

"Why do you think I care about this?" he grimaced. "Ren, I am not who you need." Kylo rolled his eyes and looked away, breaking their eye contact. "You are. If not, he will kill me." he repeated and Hux decided to stop the conversation here. He heard enough.

The moon was bright that night. Neither Hux nor Kylo said anything for hours. Kylo starred at the fire adding more wood as it began to fade. He then noticed Hux asleep on the tree trunk, an arm under his head as pillow, and his shoulders moving slowly. This pompous fuck will get cold if he's so careless, Kylo thought. He stood up, fed the fire another thick dry branch and picked up one of their blankets. He approached Hux slowly and placed it on him.

A loud bird singing a song woke up Kylo after only a few hours of sleep. It was still quite dark and he groaned angry then pulled his blanket tighter around him. It got chillier during the night and the fire was dead. Then Kylo's eyes began to focus and saw above the ashes of the dead fire that the blanket he gave Hux earlier was on the floor but no sight of the man. He stood up suddenly, looked around and tried not to panic. Hux was gone again. It was close to dawn and surely Hux was not far away. Maybe he just needed the toilet and walked away, he told himself and pulled the blanket closer to keep himself warm. After a while he stood up, packed almost everything and waited.

"Hux?" he called after what felt like an hour of waiting but no one answered. He made sure the ashes were all dead and wouldn't start other fire and prepared the horse for the day. The sun was about to come out. And there he was! Hux emerged from between the trees, limping slightly.

"Hux!" Kylo shouted and rushed to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Where have you been? Are you OK?" Kylo asked frowning. Hux pushed his hands away from his shoulders and walked past Kylo.

"I'm fine." he limped away. His clothes didn't seem in bad condition, dirty or bloody like the other night, just slightly crumpled. Kylo looked dumbfounded at Hux limping towards Vader and wondered where is Hux going every night. He went to Vader as well where Hux was waiting for him and stopped. He looked at Hux's feet. They were bare, no shoes. His left foot was bleeding but the trouser was covering most of it so he couldn't see from where the blood was coming.

"What happened?" Kylo asked again and pointed at Hux's foot. Hux shook his head.

"Let's go." he said and turned away from Kylo, touching Vader'e hip, the horse's skin was warm, hairy and soft.

"Hux." Kylo said and placed his hand on Hux's shoulder. "I can help." he whispered.

Hux felt his eyes become heavy but didn't turn to look at Kylo. The Knight took a step closer to Hux.

"Hux" he whispered again, closer to Hux's ear. "Let me heal your foot." he said. "I know how to do it if it's not fully broken." he added. "The bone."

Hux turned slowly, their eyes met. An inch difference in heigh between them. Hux's lips parted and he tried not to grimace at the pain radiating from his foot.

"Why?" he asked so softly that Kylo barely heard him. "So I can be killed in a day's time?" he asked and his eyes closed for a moment hearing Hux's words. When they opened again he saw something change in Hux's expression. Something he couldn't define. Something inhuman, but something soft, kind, loving even. Their eyes locked for a moment before Hux winced in pain and bit his bottom lip. His foot was badly wounded. Kylo's eyes dropped to Hux's lips and inched closer. "We should go. " Hux said loudly and turned to Vader. Kylo took a step back, putting distance between them and nodded.


End file.
